Title
by ecmwrites
Summary: Edward is still calling Winry his "mechanic", and she wants to know why.


Author's Note: I decided to take a minor break from my chapter stories and write a cute, little one shot. This is a birthday present for my friend, rosiemontgomery1, and the story acts as a prelude to her adorable piece, "Welcome Home". Hope you like it, doll!

* * *

:

Title

:

:

:

It was nearly seven in the morning when the phone began to ring. Winry was halfway through her cup of coffee, rather enjoying the quiet that the early hour usually promised her, when she heard it. A fine eyebrow rose high in scrutiny at the 'ting-ting'ing sound, followed by a loud groan as Den began to bark in harmony with it. Strange, she thought. No one ever called at this time of day.

With a quick jump to her feet, a pat to her pup's head, and a dash to the living room, Winry cleared her throat and grabbed the receiver. "Rockbell auto-"

"Automail and prosthetics! Yeah, yeah, I know the deal."

That voice. No one sounded that much like a pompous ass, except for..

"Edward?!"

"Who else would be calling you at this god forsaken hour?" he laughed, and the smile that spread across Winry's lips couldn't be suppressed. Not that she would have bothered to try, anyways.

"How've yo-" he began, but a deep voice from the background cut him off.

"Who're ya talkin' to, Elric? That your other half on the line?"

The flush that hit her was immediate. That was the first time she had heard anyone, not including Granny and Al, make a comment about them as a couple. It was new, and a little unnerving. Not even she and Edward really talked about it. They had only entered their relationship months ago, and despite the intensity of Edward's ridiculous proposal (was it a proposal?), neither of them had ventured far into the realm of romance. Any mention of their involvement with one another was usually found in simple, but heartfelt, "I miss you"s, and letters that were scrawled out so badly, no one could read them but her. How was Ed going to react to that comment?

Oh god, Winry thought, and pinched the bridge of nose.

"Why do you care?!" she heard Edward shout back. "Butt out and let me talk to my mechanic in peace!"

He grumbled some incoherent, profane comment before saying, "Anyway, what was I- oh! How're you and the old hag doing?"

Winry, however, did not answer his question immediately. Instead, she clasped the receiver tightly in both hands, her mouth felt suddenly dry and her words were caught in her throat. Mechanic? Why was he still calling her his mechanic? Was that a bad sign?

"Yo, Winry!" he shouted, bringing her back to the moment. "You still there?"

"Yeah," she replied, and decided she'd find out just what it meant. "Hey Ed, I want to ask you something."

"Heh?" he muttered. "Okay, what?"

She began to twirl the telephone cord around her fingers. "Why'd you tell whoever you were talking to that I was your mechanic?" She switched the phone to her other ear as she let out a breath. "Why didn't you say, "girlfriend"?"

"Ah," he commented, and she began to worry her lip. "Eh, I dunno. I guess I just think it fits you better."

Winry's shoulders fell at the statement, then rose again in frustration.

"What do you mean, "fits me better"?" she barked. "Are you trying to say I'm just a greasy gearhead thats not good enough to be called your girlfriend?!"

"Whaa-no!" he shouted. "Dammit, woman! That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"THEN HURRY UP AND SAY WHAT YOU MEAN!" she ordered, and huffed as she crossed one arm angrily across her chest.

"FINE!" he hollered, then let out a long sigh. "I guess, I just don't think "girlfriend" is a strong enough title. You're more than that."

Winry smirked, but it wasn't enough to get him out of trouble. "Keep talking, Elric."

She could just imagine his eyes rolling as he let out a grunt. "Tch, bossy… Eh. When I hear "mechanic", I think of someone that's strong and dedicated. Well, really I think of you. Girlfriend? That just sounds too… domesticated."

Winry giggled. "Will you feel that way when we get married?"

There was a pause, and Winry sucked in her breath. Oh god, what did she just say?!

She thought she was going to hyperventilate, when Edward began to roar with laughter. "Hell no! "Wife" is definitely terrifying enough to fit you!"

"You're such a twerp," she exasperated, but her smile was back and shining brightly. "Well, I'm glad that you think so fondly of your 'mechanic', Edward, but I think I'd like being called your girlfriend, too."

"I'll remember that," he stated, and Winry swore he could hear the sound of a smile in his voice. "Damn. I gotta get going, Win. My train's about to leave."

"Oh," she sighed, and twiddled with the cord more. "Okay. Well, make sure you're oil-"

"Yeesh! With the lectures!" he interrupted. "Your damn, precious leg is in perfection condition. I'm keeping up with it."

If Winry wasn't beaming already, that comment would've been enough to make her. "Good. See you soon, Ed."

"See you," he repeated, and the line cut off.

:

:

Edward's smirk grew to a lopsided grin as he left the telephone booth and made his way towards his train. At that point, he didn't care if Darius or Heinkel made jabs at him for it. He found them waiting at the platform, ready to board, and no sooner than when he was in their sights, did they begin they're teasing.

"How're things at the home front, kiddo?" Heinkel poked, nudging into Ed's side.

"Fine, not that's it any of your business," he grunted. "Let's get going."

"Ah, Amestris," Darius breathed, reading the details of his ticket stub. "Can't say I've missed it."

"Easy for you to say," Ed groaned, as he stepped onto the train. "You don't have a crazy, gearhead girlfriend waiting for you."

* * *

:

:

:


End file.
